


Запертая комната

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Gen, Quests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже остановившись на ночь в придорожном мотеле, можно попасть в неприятности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запертая комната

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2015 для команды WTF SPN 2015.
> 
> Бета: [Kenilvort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)

Номер они сняли на сутки. И то – вынужденно. Пропустили по темноте нужный поворот и, как следствие, отмахали лишнюю сотню-другую миль. Усталость брала свое, а потрепанная вывеска на перекрестке заманчиво обещала свободные номера всего в семи милях от дороги.

– Кто будет строить придорожный мотель так далеко от дороги? – ворчал Дин, направляя Импалу по узкой полосе.

Сэма хватило лишь на то, чтобы пожать плечами. Денек у них выдался на редкость насыщенный. Так что пока возможность отдохнуть перевешивала все остальное.

Мотель выглядел... старым. Не как особняки времен колонизаторов, конечно. Но и на современные коробки он совершенно не походил.

– В 1897-м построен, – заметив, с каким интересом гости осматривают обстановку, с гордостью сообщил ночной портье. Он же, по видимому, и хозяин мотеля. – Делали же раньше! На века делали! Сто лет простоит – и еще сотенку-другую продержится, – портье любовно огладил стойку и вернул братьям документы. Кредитки тут не принимали, но та сумма, что была запрошена за вполне приличный номер, и так нашлась.

– Сейчас у нас всегда есть свободные номера, – посетовал портье, провожая их по коридору. – То ли дело раньше...

Впрочем, слишком уж увлечься ностальгией он себе не позволил. И, уточнив, не требуется ли гостям чего-либо еще, удалился.

– Выглядит неплохо, – открыв дверь номера и осмотревшись, сказал Сэм.

Разувшись, он прошел по мягкому ковру к кровати и буквально упал на нее.

– Неплохо?! – тоже разувшись, но направившись не к кровати, а в ванную, возмутился Дин. – Немедленно возьми свои слова обратно!

– А? – Сэм попытался было приподнять голову от подушки, потерпел неудачу и, не глядя на брата, поинтересовался: – Ну и что тебе не так?

– Как что? – поразился Дин. – А телевизор где? Где, я тебя спрашиваю, кабельное? Да в каком мотеле сейчас нет телевидения и интернета?

– Ммм... В мотеле-призраке? – не удержался Сэм. Его-то отсутствие данных чудес цивилизации в номере ничуть не напрягало. Кровать и душ есть – и ладно. Большего ему в настоящий момент и не требовалось. – Ай! – Сэм скинул с лица грязную динову футболку. – Ты!..

– Не шути так, – серьезно сказал Дин. Он прихватил сменную одежду и скрылся наконец за дверями ванной.

За то время, что Дин провел в душе, Сэм успел задремать. Однако это не помешало брату растолкать его и родственным пинком направить отмываться.

– Давай, Спящая Красавица, вперед и с песней, – напутствовал заботливый братец.

Ванная... наверное, тоже была неплохой. По крайней мере, по стандартам пятидесятилетней давности. Впрочем, душ был. Горячая вода шла исправно. А то, что сантехнике место давно уже было где-нибудь в музее – дело десятое. В конце концов, винтаж – это сейчас даже модно.

Выйдя из душа, Сэм с чувством потянулся. Что однозначно можно было записать в плюс – так это размеры ванной. И – возможность разворачиваться, не рискуя снести плечом стену.

Дин, на удивление, еще не спал.

– Ты не поверишь, – мрачно сказал он. – Но интернета здесь и в самом деле нет. И сотовые не ловят. И ЭМП... Не могу сказать, что зашкаливает. Но, похоже, что-то тут все-таки не так.

Сэм только вздохнул. Кажется, столь желанное сейчас свидание с кроватью временно откладывалось.

– Попахивает паранойей, – пожаловался он, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

– Эй, при нашем образе жизни параноик – значит, живой, – фыркнул Дин. Впрочем, его напускное веселье никого бы не обмануло. На лбу у него залегла тяжелая складка. Обычных мер предосторожности в этот раз, пожалуй, будет недостаточно.

***

Первым дежурить выпало Сэму. Он подозревал, что брат как-то мухлевал, чтобы взять на себя самую тяжелую смену, однако доказать бы все равно не смог. Он уже раз двадцать успел пожалеть, что ляпнул ту фразу про мотель-призрак, однако дело уже было сделано. Оставалось лишь чутко вслушиваться в тихие ночные шорохи и с тоской посматривать на кровать, держась при этом от нее как можно дальше – во избежание.

Смена прошла совершенно спокойно. Был даже соблазн все-таки уснуть. Увы, справляться с такими соблазнами он научился еще в детстве. Дисциплина, чтоб ее!  
Когда подошло время, Сэм во вздохом поднял Дина, похожего сейчас на не первой свежести зомби, а сам заснул, кажется, еще на подлете к подушке – не раздеваясь.

У Дина дежурство тоже прошло мирно. И он, несмотря на то, что, по-хорошему, следовало бы разбудить Сэма, решил дать ему выспаться. В окно, едва прикрытое тонкими шторками, уже вовсю светило солнце. ЭМП, всю ночь лежавший под рукой, молчал. Так что Дин, тряхнув головой, отправился в душ, смывать остатки утренней сонливости. Дверь в ванную, правда, он на всякий случай оставил приоткрытой.

– Эй, мелкий, подъем, – еще в дверях бодро заорал Дин. И – тут же замер, настороженно оглядываясь. В кровати, аккуратно заправленной сэмовой кровати, Сэма не было. Не было его и в комнате. Разве что, под кровать забрался – в те жалкие пять сантиметров между ней и полом. Уйти Сэм не мог. По крайней мере, он бы сперва предупредил. А значит... Значит, не зря они заподозрили неладное.

Дин еще раз осмотрелся, обошел комнату по периметру, чутко вслушиваясь и чуть ли не принюхиваясь. В руках у него был пистолет с освященными пулями, с которым он не расставался с момента заселения в этот непонятный мотель. За окном послышались какие-то голоса. К сожалению, слов разобрать не удавалось. Дин подошел к окну и осторожно приоткрыл форточку. И замер, удивленно вытаращившись на кирпичную кладку. Вместо улицы за стеклом оказалась стена. Плотная, красного кирпича. Дин закрыл форточку, полюбовался пейзажем на окном. Вновь распахнул ее – и сдавленно выругался сквозь зубы. Стена никуда не делась.

Зарычав, Дин впечатал кулак в оконное стекло. Оно разлетелось осколками, чудом не поранив самого Дина. И открыв за собой все ту же кирпичную стену.

– Так. – Дин глубоко вдохнул. – Так, значит. Эй, Трикстер, – задрав голову, рявкнул он. – Твои шуточки, сволочь?

Даже если это было и так, никто не отозвался. Что, в общем-то, тоже было вполне логично.

Дин решительно подошел к двери. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эта попытка окажется едва ли удачнее предыдущей – той, что была с окном. Но и не попробовать тоже было нельзя.

Ключа на тумбочке не обнаружилось. А сама дверь, конечно же, оказалась заперта. В замочную скважину просматривался коридор. Но Дин уже понял, что таким вещам здесь верить нельзя. Он на пробу выстрелил в левый верхний угол двери – щепки осыпались, открывая все тот же красный кирпич.

– Зашибись, – пробормотал Дин, медленно отступая.

Итак, он застрял в какой-то странной запертой комнате какого-то гребаного мотеля. Один, без Сэма. Что сейчас происходит с самим Сэмом – вопрос отдельный. Дин потер виски. Сел на кровать, упираясь локтями в колени. Запертая комната. Запертая. Комната. Комната. Запертая. Что-то он ведь об этом слышал. Или читал – не важно. Было-было-было... Виски на мгновение сдавило еще сильнее – и Дин выпрямился, прищелкнув пальцами. Бинго!

***

Сэм проснулся от того, что ему прямо в глаза светило солнце. Перевернувшись на другой бок, он попытался уснуть снова, но, увы, не получилось. Дина в комнате не было. Судя по шуму воды – принимал душ.

Сэм успел понежиться в кровати, выбраться из-под одеяла, найти в дорожной сумке чистую одежду, а Дин и не думал освобождать ванную.

– Эй, Русалочка, – насмешливо окликнул Сэм в приоткрытую дверь. – Хватит плескаться, берег ждет тебя.

Ответа не последовало. Сэм насторожился.

– Дин? – уже серьезно позвал он. Ответом ему по-прежнему был лишь шум льющейся воды.

Прихватив пистолет и нож, всю ночь пролежавшие возле подушки, Сэм очень осторожно приблизился к ванной и шагнул внутрь. По ушам тут же ударила полнейшая тишина – никакой льющейся воды не было и в помине. Пол в душевой был абсолютно сухим.

Сэм почувствовал, как по загривку прошла дрожь. Он резко обернулся.

Сэм точно помнил, что дверь в ванную за собой не закрывал. Теперь же она была плотно прикрыта. И что-то подсказывало, что легко и просто вырваться на свободу точно не получится.

Сэм попытался. Сначала – вышибить дверь. Когда ничего не вышло – бросить в сторону двери щепотку соли, небольшой пакетик которой всегда был под рукой что у него, что у Дина. Поскольку и это не помогло, он попробовал прострелить замок. Повредить его практически не получилось, зато там, где дерево под воздействием пули раскрошилось в щепу, просматривалась стена. Сэм потрогал ее пальцем – обычный кирпич. Вопрос только, откуда взялся.

В любом случае, нужно было что-то делать. Самый логичный путь – через дверь – кажется, отпадал. Как еще можно выбраться из ванной? Через вентиляцию? Едва ли. Не та у Сэма комплекция. Через канализацию? Тоже глупо. Сэм присел на край ванны и задумался уже всерьез.

Итак, он оказался заперт в ванной комнате. Заперт капитально: если дверь еще можно вышибить, то с кирпичной стеной такой номер явно не пройдет. Дин – неизвестно где. И хотя Сэм ничуть не сомневался в способности брата постоять за себя, на душе все равно было тревожно.

Сэм встал, прошелся по ванной комнате. Три шага вправо, разворот, три шага влево. Внутри что-то зудело и свербело – какое-то воспоминание отчаянно стремилось вырваться на поверхность из глубин памяти. Сэм покрутил в пальцах нож, полюбовался бликами на отточенном лезвии и... вспомнил.

Отец никогда не рассказывал им сказки. Он вообще мало с ними разговаривал не по делу. Но одну историю однажды все-таки рассказал. Наверное, как понял сейчас Сэм, именно потому, что это была не сказка.

Дин тогда уже ходил в школу. Возможно, там и услышал историю про страшную-страшную запертую комнату. А может, и не там – кто ж теперь разберет. Отец днем ушел на охоту, оставив их одних. К вечеру – не вернулся. И Дин, чтобы отвлечь их обоих, на ночь рассказал Сэму эту историю. Про комнату, куда почти невозможно попасть. Но если уж ты все-таки туда попал – то все, не выйдешь, не выберешься. Сэм слушал, свернувшись маленьким клубочком. Ему было страшно – и еще как! Казалось, что вот сейчас они как раз в такой комнате и сидят. Что сейчас захлопнутся двери и окна, и никогда они с Дином больше отсюда не выйдут. Сэм тогда едва не расплакался. Потом-то оказалось, что отец все-таки вернулся. И слушал так же внимательно, как и Сэм. Под конец только вышел на свет, велел спать ложиться. И пообещал утром рассказать про запертую комнату самую настоящую правду. Даже, кажется, не сильно на Дина рассердился.

***

Дин до сих пор помнил, как его тогда выпороли. Хотя и до сих пор толком не понял, за что именно. Впрочем, сейчас это было уже и не столь важно. Давний рассказ отца, возможно, им с братом сейчас жизнь спасет. Лишь бы только Сэмми тоже сообразил! Дин помрачнел – все же Сэм тогда совсем еще мелким был, мог и не запомнить.

«Комнаты, – говорил отец, – бывают разные. Большие и маленькие. Заставленные мебелью и практически пустые. Светлые и темные. Бывают комнаты, в которых случилось что-то страшное – и сами стены помнят об этом, – Дин невольно поежился и тут же ободряюще похлопал по плечу брата, незаметно подобравшегося почти вплотную. – А бывают комнаты запертые. Такую комнату не отличишь от других, пока не попадешь в нее, – отец рассказывал негромко, почти монотонно. Будто читал. И от этого почему-то становилось еще страшнее, хотя и стоял солнечный день. Да уж... Не хотелось бы Дину слушать эту историю ночью. – Комнаты такие встречаются редко. Как правило, в старых домах. Но и в новых случается... Случается всякое. Неправду говорят, будто попасть в запертую комнату сложно. Легко. Поначалу она ничем не отличается от других комнат. Она и удобной может быть, и уютной. Может быть техникой заставлена различной. Она может оказаться спальней или гостиной, кухней или детской. Обычное, в общем-то, помещение. Пока ты не захочешь ее покинуть. И не сможешь этого сделать. Времени на то, чтобы выбраться, не так уж и много: еды нет, воды нет. Кажется, будто ты не в комнате заперт, а в каменном мешке. Да и течет там время, похоже, совсем иначе. – Дин старался дышать через раз. Сэмми уже готов был к нему на колени залезть. А отец продолжал говорить так, словно забыл, кому и о чем. – Но! – и мальчики одновременно вздрогнули. – Важно помнить: выход есть всегда. Из комнаты всегда есть выход, его нужно только отыскать. Спокойно, без паники и лишней суеты. Подсказки о том, как выбраться, всегда есть в самой комнате. Дверь запертой комнаты нельзя выбить, но можно открыть ее же собственным ключом».

– Ключ, значит, нужен? – в глазах Дина вспыхнул недобрый огонек.

Вскочив на ноги, Дин сдернул со своей постели одеяло, затем на пол отправились подушка и простыня. С матрасом – тяжелым и неудобным – пришлось повозиться. Зато под ним обнаружился какой-то листок. Дин взял его в руки, повертел. Похоже было на телеграмму. Точнее даже, на ее фрагмент. Только не напечатанный, а написанный от руки.

«... вчера тчк везу герань зпт...»

– Это что еще за нахрен? – вырвалось у Дина. Он скептически оглядел обрывок бумаги, но так и не решил, что это: обещанная отцом подсказка или просто привет от предыдущих постояльцев.

Второй фрагмент телеграммы обнаружился под подушкой у Сэма. Точнее даже, не под подушкой, а под наволочкой.

«В Миннесоте был»...

Дин сложил два листочка вместе, сцепил зубы, сдерживая ругательства, и продолжил перерывать комнату. В кроватях подсказок – а Дин предпочел смотреть на мир исключительно с присущим ему оптимизмом и надеяться на лучшее – больше не обнаружилось. Пришлось заняться ковром. Полностью убирать его с пола Дин пока не стал, поскольку для этого сперва пришлось бы сдвигать кровати. А они выглядели достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы этот пункт программы захотелось отсрочить хотя бы на время. Так что, Дин всего лишь проверил, не припрятано ли что под свободными участками ковра.

Под углом возле входной двери обнаружилась последняя часть телеграммы. К сожалению, чернила на ней расплылись насколько, что разобрать хотя бы слово было почти невозможно. Угадывались лишь несколько букв: «о», «п» и, кажется, «м».

Ладно. Если Дин правильно понял правила игры, у него в руках или сами подсказки, или путь к ним. С геранью, во всяком случае, все выглядело очевидным. Дин взял с подоконника горшок с усыпанным осколками стекла цветком. Вообще-то, горшков там было несколько, однако... Не то, что бы он знал, как выглядит эта чертова герань, но подозревал, что это не кактус.

Стряхнув стекло прямо на ковер – о чем тут же пожалел, едва не наступив на один из осколков голыми ногами – Дин поскреб пальцами землю возле цветка. И, нащупав что-то металлическое, вытянул на свет.

Примерно несколько секунд Дин озадачено пялился на кольцо брелка от ключей. А потом, кажется, начал понимать.

– Нет, – убито сказал он. – Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Вот так – мы точно не договаривались, – он погрозил комнате испачканным в земле пальцем. Увы, результата это не возымело.

Еще когда они заселялись, Дин обратил внимание: на выданном им брелке с ключами последних было целых четыре штуки. Портье показал им нужный ключ и сообщил, что предыдущие – от предыдущих же замков этого номера. Их не убирают, потому что они – часть истории мотеля. Да и выглядит как-то солидно. Сейчас Дина эта солидность ничуть не радовала. Потому что собрать, кажется, предстояло все четыре. Включая брелок.

Дин застонал сквозь сжатые зубы.

***

Сэм рассказ отца, несмотря на опасения Дина, помнил. И еще лучше помнил, как целую неделю после той истории не мог спать спокойно – ему снилось, что он один, без Дина, оказывается в запертой комнате. Ищет выход, но никак не может найти. Пинает дверь, пытается разбить окно... Не раз и не два Дин будил его и ругался, что он опять кричал во сне. Сэм врал, будто не помнит, что ему снилось. Но Дин явно не верил, хотя и молчал, неодобрительно поджимая губы. Что же... Добро пожаловать в кошмар.

– Нужно найти ключ, – пробормотал себе под нос Сэм, тряхнув головой. Пожалуй, сейчас не лучшее время для подобных воспоминаний. – Где, интересно, в ванной можно спрятать ключ?

Собственно, где угодно. Но больше всего почему-то Сэму не давала покоя вентиляционная решетка. Руками-то он до нее дотянуться мог, а вот посмотреть, есть ли за ней что-то и стоит ли вообще тратить на нее драгоценное время, уже не получалось. По счастью, тут же, в ванной, обнаружился трехногий табурет. Он хоть и покачивался и угрожающе скрипел, вес Сэма вполне выдерживал. Предварительный осмотр показал, что да. На решетку время потратить стоило. Потому что за ней поблескивало что-то, подозрительно похожее на ключ. Так что теперь вопрос стоял иначе: не стоит ли снимать решетку, а как это сделать. Увы, держалась она для своего возраста вполне неплохо. Сорвать ее не вышло. Попытки скрутить болты ножом успеха также не возымели – нож соскальзывал и норовил порезать пальцы. Возможно, будь у Сэма чуть меньше опыта в обращении с колюще-режущими предметами, так бы и произошло. Но, по счастью, все-таки обошлось.

 

Задача явно должна была иметь решение. Немного подумав, Сэм открутил колпачок с одного из флаконов, и вылил его содержимое в раковину. Повторил процедуру еще раз – с другим флаконом. Еще раз и еще. Он уже начал было опасаться, что ошибся, когда на предпоследней бутылочке ему наконец-то повезло: вместо шампуня из горлышка вывалилась небольшая отвертка. Сэм удовлетворенно хмыкнул. С этой загадкой он разделался довольно быстро. Но будет ли так же просто и дальше?

Сэм почесал подбородок, вновь взгромоздился на табуретку и нацелился на болты. С отверткой дело пошло не в пример бодрее. Правда, тот болт, что был в правом верхнем углу, откручиваться никак не желал, а применять силу приходилось строго дозировано – после того, как Сэм, резко дернув рукой, едва не свалился с табурета. Наконец с этим было покончено: Сэм снял решетку и осторожно запустил руку внутрь вентиляционной шахты. К счастью, ничего страшного при этом не произошло. Током не ударило, паром не ошпарило... Сэм заподозрил неладное. Аккуратно подцепив наполовину застрявший ключ, он вытянул его наружу. И тут же – едва не упустил в сливное отверстие умывальника. Ключ оказался не просто скользким! Его почти невозможно оказалось удержать! Сэм в последний момент успел отбить ключ в сторону – на кучу грязных полотенец. И едва не грохнулся на эти же полотенца сам. Поскольку табурет все-таки не выдержал его кульбитов и буквально рассыпался на три ноги и одно сиденье.

Приземлился, по счастью, Сэм на ноги – хотя и ушиб плечо, приложившись им о стену. Выдохнув и растерев немного плечо, Сэм снова взял ключ, полотенцем убрал с него... хм, кажется, это было машинное масло. По крайней мере, ему хотелось на это надеяться. В любом случае, ключ был у него в руках – осталось лишь придумать, как его применить. Потому что к замочной скважине он банально не подошел. Сэм попробовал раз, другой, поскреб им дверную ручку, поводил кругами и зигзагами по самой двери, попытался даже воткнуть его в скважину обратной стороной. Не вышло. Похоже, это был не тот случай, когда сила есть – ума не надо. Сэм почесал ключом затылок и... горестно застонал, внезапно осознав масштабы катастрофы. Ключ на брелке, когда они заселялись в номер, был не один. Их было четыре.

– Значит, собери их все, да?

Или – найди нужный...

***

Дин неожиданно даже для себя самого почувствовал азарт. Что там еще упоминалось в записке? Миннесота? Тут уже Дину пришлось поломать голову. Миннесота. Возможно, стоило учитывать еще и слово «вчера» – к сожалению, пока было совершенно неясно, как это сделать.

Дин осмотрел шкафчик для обуви. Внутри нашлось несколько газет. Изучил содержимое тумбочки – но там оказалось всего лишь пара полотенец и сменное постельное белье. И все же, тумбочка с точки зрения улова потенциально полезных вещей оказалась более интересной. Под ней Дин углядел небольшой гвоздодер.

«Пригодится», – решил запасливый Дин.

В платяном шкафу обнаружился сейф. Закрытый, разумеется.

Медвежатником Дин не был – как-то не относилось это к прочим его достоинствам. Теоретически, конечно, представление некоторое о взломе имел. Но в способности применить конкретно эти знания на практике вполне здраво сомневался. Замок был кодовый. И, не зная нужной комбинации, играться с ним можно было долго. Так что сейф Дин временно оставил в покое.

На стене в тонкой деревянной рамке висела черно-белая фотография. Возможно, запечатленный на ней индустриальный пейзаж и имел отношение к Миннесоте, вот только единственным, что Дин обнаружил между снимком и рамкой, был небольшой лист в клетку. Абсолютно пустой. Подавив порыв смять и выбросить его, Дин прибрал листок к остальным находкам.

– Гребаный квест, – пробормотал он себе под нос, устраиваясь с охапкой газет на полуразобранной кровати. Других ниточек к Миннесоте у него, кажется, уже не осталось. Не в ванной же искать какой-нибудь шампунь производства фабрики штата. Хотя Дин допускал, что и к такому варианту, возможно, придется прибегнуть.

Газет оказалось пять. Причем все они хоть и выглядели почти новыми, относились к далекому 1943-му году. Миннесота упоминалась в двух из них. Слово «вчера» не фигурировало нигде. Дин на три раза перечитал статьи. В одной из них рассказывалось о грузооборотах в порту Миссисипи. Другая была посвящена играм бейсбольной команды «Миннесота Твинс».

Задумавшись, Дин покосился на сейф. Нахмурился. И, вытащив из кармана огрызок карандаша, подчеркнул упоминавшиеся в статьях цифры.

«...в XX-ом веке»...  
«...свыше 4-х тонн в год»...  
«...увеличить в полтора раза»...  
«основанный в 1901-м году»...  
«... 120 игр»...  
«...на волне успеха 1920-х и 1930-х годов»...

За пять минут Дин успел основательно обгрызть кончик карандаша и... понять, что совершенно не представляет, как увязать эти данные в шестизначный код.

Возможно, учитывать стоило только какую-то одну статью. Дин на всякий случай выписал на недавно найденный листок первую возможную комбинацию: 20 4 1 5. И, еще немного поразмыслив, приписал перед четверкой ноль.

Если в первом случае одной цифры не хватало, то во втором, как раз, с ними был перебор.

1901 120 1920 1930

Дин оставил первую дату без изменений, а потом вычеркнул повторяющиеся цифры. Получилось: 190123. В принципе, могло и сработать. Еще Дин попробовал сложить все четырехзначные цифры и, получив 5751, приписал рядом 12.

Если же брать все разом...

20 4 1 5 1901 120 1920 1930

От попыток сообразить, что тут еще можно сделать, у Дина заболела голова. Так что еще несколько минут он пялился на цифры, а потом решительно сунул карандаш за ухо, отложил газеты и направился к сейфу.

Результат, наверное, был предсказуем. К сожалению, менее обидным он от этого не становился. Комбинации не сработали – ни одна. Сейф издевательски дразнил закрытой дверцей. Взъерошив волосы на затылке, Дин снова вернулся на кровать и изучил цифры. Проще. Все должно быть проще – наверняка!

Дин еще раз перечитал статьи, вскочил на ноги, прошелся пару раз по комнате...

Если сложить все цифры, кроме четырехзначных – выходило 150. Вместе с уже найденным 5751 все равно было на одну цифру больше, чем нужно.

Если скомбинировать цифры иначе: 2041, 5120, 1901, 1920, 1930 – тоже ничего хорошего не получалось. 2041593 – если вычеркнуть повторяющиеся числа; семь знаков. 12912 – если использовать сложение; пять знаков. Ерунда какая-то.

Дин с сомнением посмотрел на газеты. Может, он вообще зря привязался к этим статьям? Может, все эти цифры в статьях никакого отношения к кодовому замку сейфа и не имеют вовсе? И Миннесота – подсказка к чему-то еще? Хотя... Хотя... Дин раскрыл газеты на первой полосе и выписал даты. Печатные издания относились к одному году – 1943-му. К одному месяцу – июлю. Лишь даты были разными. 1-е и 8-е.

Дин с некоторой опаской – не очень-то хотелось снова почувствовать себя идиотом – снова занялся сейфом. 180743 – не сработало. 187943 – тоже. 181943 – вновь не то. Наудачу Дин попробовал еще одну комбинацию: 810743. И внезапно замок тихонько щелкнул – получилось!

Дин приподнял брови, пытаясь сообразить, почему сработал именно этот вариант. Допустим, решение и вправду оказалось простым. Остальные цифры в статьях, похоже, даны были исключительно для отвлечения внимания. Что и говорить – ход был неплох. Разгадку можно было искать еще долго! Да так и не найти ее.

«Не множить сущности сверх необходимого, да?»

Но почему не 180743, а 810743? Дин открыл сейф, забрал оттуда драгоценный ключ... и, сообразив, шумно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну точно ведь! Газеты лежали в тумбочке именно в таком порядке.

Ключ Дин сразу прицепил к кольцу. И, вытащив листок с третьей подсказкой, еще раз прошелся по комнате, цепко осматривая разгромленное помещение. Наконец, остановившись четко посреди комнаты, Дин запрокинул голову. Люстра. Неплохое место для того, чтобы спрятать что-нибудь небольшое. Ключ, например, понадеялся он.

Вариант расстрелять плафоны из пистолета Дин оставил на крайний случай. С кроватей дотянуться до люстры было проблематично – низковаты, да и расположены для этой цели не слишком удобно. А вот тумбочка вполне могла и подойти. Дин передвинул ее ближе к центру комнаты, аккуратно встал на нее, убедившись предварительно, что она выдержит его вес, и запустил руку в первый плафон. Пошевелив внутри пальцами, Дин брезгливо поморщился и, вытащив руку, хорошенько ее потряс, избавляясь от налипшей паутины и прилагающихся к ней дохлых мух. От второго плафона Дин тоже ничего хорошего не ожидал. Однако тут ему как раз повезло: указательный палец скользнул по металлу. Подцепить ключ удалось не сразу. Мешала лампочка – так что Дину пришлось сперва ее выкрутить.

Выглядел ключ мерзко – паутины и мух на нем было еще даже больше, чем на руке Дина. В третий плафон лезть не хотелось. Да и вряд ли был смысл – ключ-то уже все равно нашелся. А два ключа на одну люстру, пожалуй, было бы слишком хорошо. И все же, сцепив зубы, Дин проверил последний плафон. После чего, с чувством выполненного долга, спрыгнул с тумбочки и с огромнейшим удовольствием вытер сперва руку, а потом и свою находку об одну из валяющихся на полу простыней.

Итак, у Дина на руках было два ключа, – он покачал на пальце кольцо с оными – непонятная подсказка и основательно изученная комната. Возможно, настало время заглянуть в ванную. Дин подошел к распахнутой настежь – он так и не удосужился ее прикрыть – двери и шагнул через порог.

***

Довольно легко отыскав первый ключ, Сэм уже успел понадеяться, что и дальше все окажется просто. Ан нет! Сэм осмотрел полки и изучил все, что на них было, но ничего полезного не обнаружил.

Под ванной было темно, так что здорово не хватало фонарика. Сэм взял одну из ножек безвременно почившей табуретки и пошарил под чугунным дном ванны. Пусто. Пусто оказалось и в сливном бачке унитаза. И в корзинах для белья.

Сэм снова присел на край ванны и задумался. Хоть стены обстукивать начинай! Хотя... Он оценивающе прошелся взглядом по выцветшим обоям. Местами – видимо, от высокой влажности, на них вздулись небольшие пузыри. Кое-где края казались потрепанными. Вероятность того, что где-нибудь в стене обнаружится потайная ниша, была не так уж и мала.

Стены Сэм прощупывал тщательно: с пола до самого потолка. Пузыри на поверку оказались просто пузырями. Зато в углу, почти у самого пола, обнаружилось уплотнение. Сэм ножом подцепил тяжелую бумагу обоев и практически вырезал... небольшое кольцо брелка. С пару секунд он недоуменно смотрел на находку, а потом разочарованно выдохнул. Нет, возможно, это кольцо – тоже вещь нужная. Вот только где еще можно в ванной комнате спрятать ключи, Сэм категорически не представлял. Не сантехнику же ему разбирать, в самом деле!

Сэм попробовал включить воду. Та послушно полилась из крана – кажется, там ее движению ничто не мешало.

Колпаки на переключателях холодной и горячей воды выглядели съемными. Закрыв воду, Сэм скрутил их. Снова ничего.

Чтобы снять насадку для душа, пришлось опять воспользоваться ножом. Он, правда, больше резал резину, чем снимал ее с металла. Но пару минут спустя справиться удалось и с этим. И Сэм, практически глазам своим не веря, взял в руки второй ключ.

Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, он резко развернулся и... Врезал локтем поддых невесть откуда взявшемуся в ванной Дину. Резко согнувшись от неожиданного удара, Дин невольно толкнул Сэма и отступил назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Сэм же, в свою очередь, пытаясь не свалиться в ванну, запнулся о ноги брата и...

– Да слезь же с меня, придурок, – полузадушено просипел Дин. Мало того, что он вывалился из ванной спиной на пол, так на него еще, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха, сверху рухнул Сэм. Как еще ребра ему не переломал... лось!

– Дин! – радостная улыбка на лице Сэма сменилась беспокойством. Он откатился в сторону и сел: – Ты в порядке?

Дин только глаза закатил. Отдышится – будет в порядке. Главное, сам Сэм – цел и невредим. А остальное приложится. Особенно, когда они наконец-то выберутся из этой запертой комнаты. Но для этого необходимы были...

– Ключи! – одновременно воскликнули и Сэм, и Дин.

***

Кирпичная стена никуда не делась. Ни за дверью, ни за окном. Дин потер лоб и тихо выругался. Похоже, придется все-таки искать этот чертов брелок. Чтоб его!..

– Давай подумаем, – предложил Сэм, за что и удостоился недовольного взгляда. Дин не понимал необходимости озвучивать очевидные вещи. С другой стороны, если Сэму так проще... почему бы и нет? – Где мы еще не искали?

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – после небольшой паузы вздохнул Дин. – Вслепую искать можно еще долго. А у нас ведь еще подсказка есть, – он кивнул на лежащие поверх перевернутого матраса листочки.

Сэм молча взял все три обрывка телеграммы, выложил их одной линией и вопросительно посмотрел на брата.

– С первыми двумя я уже разобрался, – поморщился Дин. – Осталась эта, – он ткнул пальцем в бумажку с размазанными чернилами. Сэм сосредоточенно кивнул, повертел ее в пальцах и застыл, глядя в одну точку. Дин пожал плечами и, не мешая брату ломать голову, начал медленно обходить комнату по кругу – обходя предметы меблировки, разумеется. А вдруг, решение, вопреки сказанным недавно словам, само на глаза попадется?

– Дин, – окликнул Сэм. Тот остановился и, чуть повернув голову, вопросительно кивнул. – Это все?

Дин развернулся полностью и недоуменно приподнял бровь:

– Ты о чем?

– Эти записки – все, что ты нашел? Или было что-то еще?

Дин уже собирался было отрицательно качнуть головой, когда вспомнил: действительно, было что-то еще. Небольшой листок в клетку – тот, что Дин обнаружил за фоторамкой –нашелся возле сейфа. Сэм посмотрел выведенные карандашом цифры, но ничего не сказал.

– Что? – почему-то возмутился Дин. – Я код к сейфу подбирал.

Во взгляде Сэма мелькнули гордость пополам с уважением: сейф-то был все-таки открыт. Он кивнул Дину и притянул поближе к себе все предметы, которыми они в настоящий момент располагали.

Практически собранная связка ключей была убрана в сторону. Инструменты – отвертка и гвоздодер – лежали чуть в стороне. А листы бумаги Сэм держал сейчас на манер карт и, кажется, уже готов был задумчиво тасовать. Сидел он как раз скрестив ноги под собой – так что Дин с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Очень уж Сэм сейчас походил не то на фокусника, не то на шулера.

– У нас есть несколько вариантов, – наконец заговорил Сэм. – Можно попробовать разобрать текст, – в его голосе отчетливо слышалось сомнение в том, что им это и в самом деле удастся. Очень уж сильно расплылись чернила. – И тогда записка может иметь ценность или сама по себе, или вместе с предыдущими.

– А если повезет, то и так, и так, – пробормотал Дин.

– Умница, – похвалил Сэм. – Все-то ты понимаешь.

Дин поморщился как от зубной боли:

– До чего ты еще додумался, гений?

– Возможно, что-то значат буквы, которые получится разобрать. Анаграмма такая, понимаешь?

Дин с шумом выдохнул.

– А может, – мрачно проговорил он, – это всего лишь очередной способ отвлечь внимание. И он коротко описал Сэму процесс подбора ключа к кодовому замку. Сэм сосредоточенно покивал, но, кажется, так легко от своих идей отказываться не собирался.

Дин тяжело вздохнул и вновь принялся расхаживать по комнате. На месте ему сейчас просто не сиделось. Минут десять спустя бесцельно бродить Дину откровенно надоело, но и мыслей никаких новых у него все еще не было. Сэм, практически не реагируя на внешние раздражители – то есть, на самого Дина – перебирал находки и беззвучно шевелил губами.

– Дин, – неожиданно вскинул голову Сэм. – Мы идиоты.

– С прозрением, Сэмми, – кивнул Дин. – Ладно, ты, а я почему?

– Мы слишком уперлись в текст, – привычно не обращая внимания на поддразнивания брата, произнес Сэм.

– Да ладно? – только и прокомментировал Дин. Но тут же посерьезнел: – Есть идеи?

Вместо ответа Сэм взял лист в клетку и положил поверх последней записки. Дин приподнял бровь. Листки были одинакового размера. И, что интереснее, те три буквы, что все-таки можно было разобрать, просвечивали, попадая четко в клеточки.

– О, – сказал Дин, сообразив. – О.

Сэм кивнул.

Дин опустил голову. Пол под смятым ковром был выложен мелкой деревянной плиткой.

– Не ошибусь, если предположу, что плиток ровно столько, сколько и клеток? – задумчиво и почти риторически поинтересовался он.

– В точку, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. Он спрыгнул с кровати и велел: – Ну-ка помоги.

Они совместными усилиями закинули то, что валялось на полу, в ванную и сдвинули мебель так, чтобы можно было добраться до нужных плиток. Тут-то и пригодился гвоздодер.

Сэм высчитал расположение первой плитки сперва на бумаге, а потом и непосредственно на полу. Дин, вооруженный гвоздодером, расширил щель между деревянными панелями. Затем подцепил одну из них и хорошенько дернул.

– Есть! – радостно воскликнул Сэм.

Под плиткой обнаружилась небольшая ниша. А в нише...

– Кажется, это часть брелка, – повертев в пальцах пеструю штуковину, констатировал Дин. – Верным путем идем.

И они продолжили вести в комнате импровизированные раскопки.

Со второй плиткой они почему-то промахнулись – вместо нужной сняли соседнюю. Впрочем, Дин быстро сориентировался – быстрее даже, чем Сэм перепроверил количество клеточек-плиток на бумаге. С третьей же – и вовсе никаких проблем не возникло. И, легко собрав части брелка в единое целое и прицепив его к кольцу с ключами, братья повернулись к двери. Она была приоткрыта. И за ней не было никакой кирпичной стены.

***

Дорожную сумку они практически не разбирали. Так что время на сборы тратить не пришлось. С оружием наизготовку Дин подошел к двери, прислушался. В коридоре царила тишина. ЭМП в руке Сэма тоже молчал.

В коридоре было пусто. Разве что выглядел он сейчас несколько иначе, нежели ночью: голые стены с облупившейся краской и обрывками обоев, местами на полу валялись куски штукатурки.

Дин шел впереди, Сэм прикрывал. Но пока что все было спокойно. Единственным шумом был тихий шорох от их собственных шагов. До стойки администратора они дошли в полном молчании. А потом Дин резко остановился. Сэм вскинул пистолет.

– Черт, – коротко, но емко высказался Дин. – Черт, черт.

Подойдя ближе, – до этого разглядеть, что же так впечатлило Дина, мешала стена – Сэм через плечо брата осмотрел помещение. И тихо присвистнул.

За стойкой сидел давешний портье. Точнее, то, что от него осталось. Скелет. Узнать его сейчас можно было лишь по выцветшим остаткам одежды. Сидел скелет так, что его голова покоилась на стойке. А кости пальцев правой руки придерживали записку. Разобрать ни слова не удалось, как и на последней части телеграммы – видимо, такие уж были чернила. Похоже, записка была предсмертной. Рядом же, на столе, лежала газета. За 12-е августа 1943 года.

Сэм передернул плечами.

Огонь занялся хорошо. Дин смотрел на этот гигантский погребальный костер, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

– Да... – преувеличено бодро сказал он, когда от здания остался лишь обгорелый остов. – Мотели мы еще не сжигали.

– Дин, – выдержав паузу, произнес Сэм. Его голос, напротив, был более чем серьезен. – Клянусь, больше никаких шуток на эту тему.


End file.
